1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to dual lens cameras, and particularly, to a dual lens camera having tilting mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 4, a dual lens camera 20 includes a circuit board 21 and two fixed-focus lens modules 23 positioned on the circuit board 21. Because a visual angle θ of each fixed-focus lens module 23 is fixed, and a distance between the fixed-focus lens modules 23 is constant, a range of the depth of field of the dual lens camera 20 is fixed, and a minimum depth of field D of the dual lens camera 20 is relatively high. Therefore, the dual lens camera 20 is not adapted to capture images of a scene which is very near.
In order to make the depth of field of the dual lens camera 20 adjustable, the dual lens camera 20 may use zoom lens modules. However, the zoom lens modules generally have a plurality of lenses, and the distances between each of the plurality of lenses needs to be adjusted all the time. Therefore, a manufacturing cost of the dual lens camera 20 increases, and the image quality of the dual lens camera 20 is relatively low.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.